Under the crimson sky
by Shiki Akira
Summary: Beyond tidak pernah takut kematian dan dia selalu bisa menjadi dewa kematian bagi mereka. Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia melihat keindahan yang berdosa.


**DeathNote** © **Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi/Sho-ai, OOC, AU, dll

Pair : BB x Light

Ranting : M

.

.

.

.

**######**

* * *

Malam bulan purnama.

Cahaya bulan bagikan ombak lembut yang menerpa daratan bumi. Memberikan kekuatan supranatural bagi mereka mahluk yang hidup dalam dunia kegelapan, mahluk yang tidak diyakini keberadaannya. Mereka mahluk mitos yang sering menjadi lelucon bagi manusia.

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Jika mereka tidak nyata.

**######**

Di gang sepi, dimana tempat berpijak dipenuhi berbagai ukuran pecahan-pecahan kaca, sampah kertas juga potongan kayu tajam. Sudut gang yang tidak pernah dikunjungi terkecuali bagi mereka para kriminal yang selalu melakukan tranksaksi illegal dan berbagai orang tertentu dengan keperluan tertentu lainnya.

Bibir pria dengan mata merah tertarik dalam seringai mengejek.

Pria ini berjongkok, sedikit membungkuk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan.

Dia adalah B, Beyond Birthday yang sedang berjongkok dan menyeringai gila pada wanita, mangsa buruannya.

Tangan kirinya membelai pipi dingin wanita yang terbaring pingsan. Ia mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan secara perlahan jari telunjuknya berpindah ke arah bibir merahnya, menekannya lembut.

Mata wanita ini mulai berkedut, ia secara perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan iris biru yang saat ini terkena cahaya bulan.

Ia berteriak kaget, refleks mencoba bangun. Namun B dengan cepat mendorong pundak wanita ini ke bawah. Kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah mencengkram kuat pundak yang terbalut pakaian putih.

Punggung wanita ini menghantam lantai keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _'Crack'_. Wanita ini hanya bisa mengerang ketika ia merasakan beberapa tulang di punggungnya patah.

Selain itu, rasa sakit juga terus berdenyut di kaki kanannya. Kakinya telah dipatahkan, dimana sendi lutut dirusak dan tulang paha dengan bagian bawahnya menjadi terpisah. Dan paling menyakitkan adalah patah tulang pada lengan bawahnya, pada bagian ujung patahan tulang hasta yang berbentuk tajam telah menembus kulit sekitarnya. Menyebabkan tulang putih mencuat keluar diantara lubang daging terkoyak yang terus dibasahi merah darah.

Perlawanan wanita ini tidak berguna karena pada akhirnya dia kalah dan rusak. Namun si wanita berhasil merobek pundak B dengan belati.

Menyebabkan darah terus-menerus bocor dari lengan kiri B, bahkan B tidak berusaha untuk menghambatnya, hanya membiarkan luka itu terus terbuka tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dan darah yang mulai menyebar membasahi _T-shirt_ putihnya.

Sebagai hadiah dari keberhasilan wanita ini adalah pukulan kuat B yang mengenai ulu hatinya. Membuat wanita ini terlempar sambil memuntahkan darah kemudian pingsan saat menghatam trotoar keras.

"Ahh.." rasa sakit membuat tubuhnya lemas, ia menutup matanya rapat sambil merintih sakit. Setelah kembali dari rasa sakit dan menarik napas gemetar, wanita ini membuka matanya untuk melihat penyerangnya.

Seakan tertarik paksa, matanya birunya langsung terfokus pada mata merah.

Iris dengan warna darah, merah darah yang terbakar dan mencerminkan kegilaan liar.

Tubuh wanita muda ini mulai bergetar takut dibawah cengkraman B.

Wanita ini yakin jika pria yang saat ini menculiknya adalah iblis dalam fasad manusia.

"A-aku mohon biarkan aku pergi..." Wanita cantik memohon dengan suara bergetar namun Beyond tetap diam, tanpa ekspresi ia terus menatap ke dalam sepasang mata biru ketakutan.

Wanita takut mencoba memohon lagi. "Aku bisa memberikan semua, apapun ... ja-jadi kumohon biarkan aku..."

Secara perlahan B menyeringai kembali. Lalu ia melonggarkan cengkramannya dipundak wanita cantik. Tanga kanannya kini bergerak mencapai rambut warna pirang, kemudian ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, bergerak menenangkan.

"Nona Miozuki Shiyouzuka, memang memiliki sesuatu yang aku inginkan," kata B dengan suara bariton.

'_Apa ba-bagaimana dia.'_ Pikir wanita yang disebut Miozuki semakin kaget dan takut ketika si penyerang mengetahui nama aslinya. Selama ini identitas yang ia gunakan adalah palsu. Ia telah meninggalkan masa lalunya dan mengisi semuanya dengan kebohongan, merubah wajahnya dan juga warna rambutnya, ia membuang nama aslinya bahkan melupakannya. Semua masa lalu itu tidak berguna dan yang paling penting adalah hidup dia sekarang di masa kini, dimana ia adalah salah satu pemimpin cabang mafia di Tokyo, Shirahama dan merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran sekaligus sebagai mata-mata organisasi Oni.

B tertawa ketika melihat wajah Miozuki yang tampak terkejut, horor.

"Terkejut..." kata B di sela tawa gilanya.

"Aku mohon... aku bisa memberikan semuanya," tangan Miozuki menarik lengan _T-shirt _B, ia mencoba memohon karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia masih mau hidup dan dia rela melakukan apapun bahkan mengemis. Air mata mulai bocor dan ia memohon sambil terisak. "A-aku mohon.. aku tidak ingin ma-mati.. aku akan menuruti.. semua perintahmu.. ja-jadi tolong.."

B membuat wajah jijik ketika mendengar permohonan wanita ini. B yakin jika wanita ini disuruh menjilat kakinya pasti tidak akan menolak, _'Ah bagaimana menyedihkan.'_ Pikir B mengejek.

Permohonan menyedihkan dari seorang kotor licik putus asa yang terus-menerus kehilangan waktu kehidupannya. Mata merah mengamati nomor-nomor dengan warna darah yang melayang di atas kepala wanita ini, perlahan-lahan nomor itu berkurang.

B mendongak malas menatap bulan, ia terdiam seperti mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Kemudian mengangkat bahu B berkata. "Tapi kupikir ... kau tidak akan mau secara rela memberikannya, sama seperti semua. Begitu menyedihkan."

Terengah, wanita ini semakin mengeratkan tangannya di lengan B. Membuat B sedikit tersenyum di rasa sakit.

"Mati," ucap B sedernaha dan sekarang ia menatap ke dalam sepasang mata biru yang ketakutan.

"..." wanita ini tersentak, mulutnya berusaha membentuk kata-kata. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang keluar dari bibirnya, sebaliknya hanya suara tercekik dari tenggorokannya.

"Pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga, nona. Jadi apa bedanya? Jika kau tetap hidup sekarang atau besok," B tersenyum gila. "Jadi biarkan tanganku membawamu kedalam kematian yang menyakitkan."

"... Tidak." Teriak wanita ini akhirnya.

B menarik rambut pirang di tangan kirinya dengan kasar, menarik kuat sampai tubuh wanita ini terbangun, ikut tertarik mengikuti tarikan rambutnya. Wanita ini tersedak dirasa sakit.

Kilatan tajam katana terpantul cahaya bulan. B telah mengambil katana yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari dia setelah perjuangan untuk melumpuhkan wanita ini. Dengan indah katana berkilat tajam di bawah cahaya bulan. B terkekeh ketika menikmati keindahan senjata yang berada di tangannya, dengan katana ini ia akan membuat seni kematian lebih indah dan berantakan.

Kesalahan si wanita yang membawa katana, sekarang kematiannya akan di jemput oleh senjata yang selalu dia bawa.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," kata B dengan suara mematikan dingin. "Secara rela atau paksa."

Mata wanita ini melebar takut, tangannya meraih ke tangan B yang mencengkram rambut pirangnya. Ia mencakarnya, tubuhya bergerak berontak berusaha untuk melepaskan, mengabaikan semua rasa sakit.

Tapi B tidak peduli dan tetap menahan rambut pirang digenggamannya, walau gerakan memberontak wanita ini telah memberikan getaran rasa sakit di pundak kiri B. Meskipun tangan kirinya mulai tergores dan berdarah, terluka oleh cakaran kuku wanita ketakutan.

"Sia-sia." Cibir B.

Wanita ini berteriak dan berontak. Tangannya berhasil meraih sisi kiri wajah B. Ia kemudian memukul kuat pada pipi B dengan kepalan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap tangan wanita ini, Miozuki terputus dari pergelangannya.

Tangan yang dipotong terlempar ke udara. Darah menyembur seperti air mancur dari daging mentah merah yang terpisah. Mata biru wanita ini melebar ngeri, teriakan sakit memenuhi udara.

B melepaskannya, membiarkan tubuh wanita ini terbanting ke bawah.

Dengan mata merahnya, B mengamati tubuh wanita muda yang kejang-kejang dalam kesakitan.

Mata biru wanita ini mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat, bergetar dengan napas cepat. Kemudian membentuk posisi janin dimana tangan kiri yang masih patah sakit dipaksa untuk bergerak melingkupi pergelangan tangan yang dipotong, mencoba melindungi bahkan ketika seluruhnya menjerit sakit dan kematian.

Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, dimana tangannya yang terpotong sekarang adalah daging merah menampakan tulang putih yang menonjol keluar dari sela-sela merahnya daging terkoyak. Darah bocor tanpa terkendali, itu mengeluarkan banyak darah tanpa henti, merah mengalir dengan derasnya. Darah bergenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kau tau, aku suka merah... karena merah adalah kontras seperti darah," B mengatakan sambil memutar-mutar katana di tangannya. "Tapi selain ini, aku juga menyukai puzzle," lidahnya menjilat darah yang ada di permukaan katana. "Ya puzzle, mari kita lihat... sejauh mana kemampuanku dalam memainakn puzzle, ya?"

Dengan seringai gilanya, B menarik rambut wanita ini. "Mari pisahkan tubuh mu... sama seperti puzzle."

Teriakan bergema di malam gelap.

bulan purnama hanya menyaksikan diam.

.

.

* * *

.

**########**

.

Sepasang mata hazel terus menatap bulan purnama. Angin dingin yang kencang berkelok-kelok menyentuh kulit lembutnya. Sesekali angin menerbangkan pakaiannya, juga menerbangkan helai rambut cokelat, membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Namun itu membuatnya lebih menggoda bahkan ketika ia tidak pernah berusaha keras.

Wajah anak laki-laki jepang ini hanya terlalu mempesona cantik. Dia Light Yagami.

_Seperti malaikat indah yang jatuh ke bumi._

"Light-o." Panggil dari arah belakang, tapi Light tidak pernah menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Light-o, aku lapar." Kata shinigami ini sambil memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang.

Ryuk mulai memutar tubuhnya ke sudut yang aneh dan terus memanggil Light, meminta perhatian sambil merengek gaya shinigami menyebalkan.

"Light-O." Panggil Ryuk lagi.

"Apel... aku~ ingin apel~" Ryuk sedikit nada menyanyi dengan hasil mengenaskan cacat permanen karena suara jeleknya juga permanen.

Light mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mulai terganggu dengan suara Ryuk.

"Light-o apel~"

"Apel~ Apel~ aku mau Apel~" Rengek Ryuk terus, berhasil membuat dahi Light semakin berkedut karena kesal.

'_Abaikan mahluk idiot ini, Light. Abaikan, abaikan dan hanya anggap dia nyamuk besar sialan mengganggu dengan suara sialanya.' _Pikir Light menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ryuk mulai kesal ketika akhirnya otak bodoh tapi licik miliknya menyadari jika Light mengabaikannya. Ryuk cemberut membuat bibir seperti badutnya semakin maju kedepan. Akhirnya Ryuk berteriak terus memanggil nama anak laki-laki bermata hazel. "Light-o!"

"Light-o!"

'_Abaikan...' _pikir Light lagi.

"Light!"

"Light!"

"Lightttttttttttttttttt"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... diam!" bentak Light pada akhirnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Berbalik menghadap Ryuk. Light melotot marah.

"Apel, Light-o apel, aku ingin apel." Kata Ryuk tenang dan memiringkan kepalanya, bodoh.

Light merasa ingin menendang kepala Ryuk. "Baik... apel ketika kita kembali ke rumah," kata Light dengan mulut terkatup, marah. "Tapi, setelah aku menemukan dia." Akhir Light dengan nada berbahaya yang membuat Ryuk merinding.

"Eh-oh oke." Jawab Ryuk.

Setelah Light memberikan tatapan berbahaya untuk terakhir kalinya untuk Ryuk, yang membuat shinigami ini takut dan memutar tubuhnya ke posisi aneh, pura-pura mencari kesibukan. Ia kembali menatap bulan, menarik napas dalam dan akhirnya Light kembali merasakan sensasi merinding disekujur tubuhnya.

Light berkata tenang. "Aku dapat merasakanya, dia tidak jauh dari sini." Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, melihat kota yang di terangi cahaya lampu.

Ryuk berhenti melipat tubuhnya, ia kembali berguling dan kemudian berdiri di kedua kakinya. Seringai menakutkan kembali terpasang di bibir dengan deretan taring tajam. "KhuKhuKhu... akhirnya saat menyenangkan datang. Aku hampir saja mati bosan dan kelaparan." Kata Ryuk tanpa berpikir.

Light tertawa kecil dan mengejek. "Yah, tapi mengingat perut rakus itu bisa menelan hal fana, aku tidak akan meragukannya." Mata hazel menyiratkan sinar nakal. "Beruntung Ryuk, malam ini tidak akan terlalu membosankan, eh."

"KhuKhu... aku tidak sabar." Ryuk menjilat bibirnya dan mata merah shinigami terus terfokus melihat bishounen berambut cokelat.

Cahaya putih bersinar di punggung Light, kemudian menyebar kesamping dan membesar. Akhirnya cahaya terang terpecah dan memperlihatkan sayap putih indah malaikat yang lebih berkilau indah di bawah cahaya bulan purnama biru.

Light menghentakan sayap putihnya. Angin besar menerbangkan beberapa bulu sayap yang terlepas.

Seringai nakal menyebar di bibir pink. Light mengambil langkah ke depan di mana ia berdiri tepat di tepi bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

"Maka cepatlah..." dengan itu, Light lompat ke bawah. Menikmati jatuh kemudian merentangkan sayapnya. Menggerakkan mereka dan membuat tubuhnya melayang tinggi.

Ryuk terkekeh di belakang, ia mengikuti Light yang sekarang terbang tinggi melewati awan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N : Yah, ini sangat OOC tapi kuharap kalian tidak akan keberatan. Arigatou nee~ sudah membaca fic ini.

Hehe adalah fakta, kalau aku lebih suka santai. Yak, lagi terlalu santai sampai2 belum melakukan apapun dengan fic lainya. #bletak# Ouchh...  
Hanya saja sedang ingin ini dan besok, mungkin ingin itu. Jadi ingin ini itu. #Plakk#


End file.
